Petro's Littel Problem
by Elysion-Gear
Summary: A short fic in which our thick-headed inquisitor runs into some trouble with his habit of picking up stray cats. Warning:Contains large doses of Cute.
1. Chapter 1

**Petro's little problem.**

Our Thick-headed Inquisitor has a habit of picking up stays, his latest rescue involves a litter of kittens he had found.

* * *

Brother Petro sighed; the piles of paperwork never seemed to get any smaller no matter how many he signed and or stamped with his seal. Also members of the Vatican military kept interrupting him for the most trivial of matters. The Inquisitor wasn't looking forwards to spending the whole week in the office, thought there were important matters to attended to, it would soon be the Pope's 16th birthday and Alessandro himself had requested him to be there. This request clashed slightly with his duty to provide security, he could not refuse his holiness.  
Petro felt a warm flutter thinking of the young man who was God's chosen. Since the incident in Londinium, the young man had requested his presence more often, finally confessing in a timid soft voice that the Chief's presence gave him more confidence and was a comfort. This did not lessen his job however, it made it more problematic, Brother Petro usually had Sister Paula officiate as vic-chief while he was with Pope Alessandro

.

A soft mewling brought him out of his reverie; he glanced under his desk, a smile softening his features. "You guys awake?" he pulled out the box containing a litter of three tiny kittens. He had found them abandoned in a box in a dumpster just outside the city. He didn't' have time to call an animal shelter to have them come and pick up the kits as he usually did whenever he found an abandoned cat.

Petro was fond of cats, but his position as head of the inquisition (and his rather fearsome reputation) made it difficult for him to keep a pet, it was also against the rules within the walls of the Vatican. But he couldn't' just leave the hungry mewling orphans, they where helpless.  
If there was one thing that Petro has a weakness it was for anything small and cute. Sure he might be a rampaging beast in battle but privately he nurtured a healthy respect for life.

It was this weakness that turned against him during the Iblis incident when the imperial messenger Ion Fortuna offered his life to him in return for his protection. The kid was cute, adorable, those large eyes and that determined expression under that mess of blond hair quickly broken down his guard. Of chores he'd covered it all with half formed bluster. He had later covered the boy with his coat protecting the helpless Methuselah from the harmful effects of the sun.

Brother Petro dipped a hand down the kittens where just opening their eyes, one of then scooted over to him mewling. "It's probably time for a brake anyhow." Picking them up, he fed them with a bit of warmed milk. As they fell back to sleep he picked up the phone and dialed the animal shelter.  
"It's Brother Petro, I wish to speak with Sister Ashley."  
"Hello Petro." The female voice on the other line said brightly.

"I have a litter of kittens that I need picked up soon." He said, getting right to the point.  
There came a sigh on the other end. "I'm sorry, but all our available space is taken, if you'd like I could phone around and see if any of our volunteers might be able to take them in. how old are they?"  
"They are under a month old….their eyes are just opening. I gave them a bit of milk."  
"Aright, I will call you back as soon as I can Brother Petro. Just keep them warm I'll do what I can."  
"Thank you..."  
Click.

Petro huffed, "One problem after another…." he glanced down at the fuzzy pile of kits under his desk, his smile returned.

Later that Evening Petro placed the kittens in a large leather bag in order to smuggle them out of the grounds. Sister Ashley had called back but her news wasn't good, none of her volunteers had room for the orphans, She would try calling around to see if there was anyone else who might take them, for now, he was take them to his apartment she would come by with the feeding bottles and the milk formula they would need.

One of the plus sides of his reputation was no-one questioned if he walked around with a large bag in hand, indeed, he had smuggled the kittens in using the same tactic of walking briskly down the halls with a hard expression on face that made anyone else turn around and hurry the other way.

He gave a sigh of relief once out of the grounds it was a short walk from here to his apartment, he hurried down the street.

Petro was nearly home free when a large tabby cat jumped down from a high wall, carrying in its mouth what looked like a "…A Cinnamon bun?"  
"Come back here you stupid cat!" A vaguely familiar voice called out from the other side of the wall, a grunt followed by sounds of struggling, Petro glanced up curiosity in time to see a blur of silver hair and black robes falling ungracefully over the wall.  
THWUD!

"Owch~"

Father Abel Nightroad fell off the wall onto something. With his luck it was probably garbage. The hard pile he had landed on shifted violently, throwing the hapless Priest to the cement.  
"GRRAAHHH!""

"A~HhhHHHhh!" Abel screamed as he was grabbed by an angry Goliath of a man. What was worse that he recognized the man as being Brother Petro; 'Knight of Destruction.' '_I am so dead, Nearly 900 years of bad luck and I get this'_ Able thought as Petro's hands went around his neck.

"Just what the hell are you doing you Four-eyed Ninny!" Petro yelled at him, the Chief Inquisitor shook the silver haired Priest, his hands tightening.  
A small plaintive mewing stopped his murderous rage. Petro froze, panic sweeping across his face. 'The kittens!" He dropped the stunned Crusnik and looked about frantically. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the kits where alright, perhaps a little jarred by the impact but the sturdy leather bag had protected them. He turned to the Priest ready to open his mouth and let out another barrage of insults when….  
"Ohhhh~ How cuu~te!"

Petro's mouth was still open as Abel peered into the bag at the bundles of fuzz, looking very much like a child would. "How old are they? Are they yours Petro? What are their names?"

Abel looked up when the Blue-haired man didn't say anything. Brother Petro had turned his face away, an embarrassed expression on his face. Nightroad then decided that he should behave his age and cleared his throat. "Brother Petro? I Apologize for…landing on you, I didn't mean to honestly, If I had known you where there I wouldn't have…"  
"…it's alright, there's no harm done."  
Eh?

Did he hear right? Abel cleaned out one ear with a pinky. "Seriously?"  
"Yes, I would appreciate that You not tell anyone about this." Petro was struggling to keep his face stern. "Oh of chores" Abel put both his hands up in surrender. "You have my promise that I won't tell anyone about the kittens…..Just…just one thing?" he asked hesitantly, flinching seeing Petro starting to bristle.  
"What?"

"M-may I hold one for a bit?" Abel stuttered, taking a step back.  
A huff, "Fine, just for awhile."  
Abel was practically bouncing with excitement as Petro gently handed him one of the mewling kits. The priest lifted the little one to eye level, his eyes shining. "Hello there, you're a little cutie aren't you?" he nuzzled its baby fur.

Brother Petro stood there, uncomfortably as the AX squealed and babbled girlishly at the kitten. It was starting to get embarrassing. "Father, if you please."

"Ohh, If I could only keep one of them they are such little darlings." Abel reluctantly gave back the baby. "But rules are rules, where did you get them Brother Petro?"  
"I found them in a dumpster.."  
"Aww, the poor things. Abandoned?"  
"Yes, I was going to take them to the animal shelter but they have no room for them." Petro said, "I have to find someone to take care of them."  
"I would offer to help, but I'm rather busy these days. "Abel sighed. " With the Pope's birthday coming up, it's been hectic." Petro nodded his agreement. "I can't look after them indefinitely, they need to be fed, and they are too young to drink anything beside milk. I too, have a problem with looking after them."

"Oh I know!"  
The Inquisitors eyes widened at the sound of the priest's screeching voice. Abel continued. "How about we take turns looking after them tomorrow, I'm sure that we can shuffle our schedules so that the little ones will be fed and taken care of. "  
Petro looked into Abel's bright winter blue eyes and was convinced that the priest had gone mad. "What are you talking about Nightroad? Even if I do manage to smuggle in the kittens in the Vatican grounds again they would have be kept hidden and close to were your office is."

_Again_? Able blinked. _He smuggled the kittens into the grounds? _The silver haired man nodded vigorously, agreeing to everything the blue haired man said.  
"…and they must be fed every 2 hours and cleaned properly." Petro finished.  
"Right Chief!" Abel saluted him, causing the Head Inquisitor to sigh "Don't' salute me. It's only for one day."

"oh, R-right."  
Another Sigh. "And your shift starts at 10am, I have a meeting with his Holiness and the Cardinals. Don't be late!"

Petro hissed furiously at him, disappearing into an apartment building.

* * *

A/N: This was originally meant to be a one shot but I'm not sure if I should continue this. Please read and post comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Abel panted as he skidded into the Department of Inquisition office that morning, The sectary there glanced up with curiosity members of the AX don't' usually come calling.

The silver haired priest caught his breath and looked at the clock relieved that he was on time. After all this was an important mission with innocent lives on the line.  
Abel could barley keep the smile off his face when He saw the blue haired inquisitor come out of his office holding a box in his arms. "Here are the files that you have requested Nightroad, Be sure that you bring them back at 2 pm sharp."

Abel grinned, getting into the spirit of the play acting, "O-Of course, thank you so much, this will help me greatly with my research."  
"Now if you would excuse me, I have to over see the security detail with his holiness." Petro said his face a stern serious expression. "Take good care of the files." He said, almost under his breath.  
Abel nodded, gulping as he carefully took the box, and he pretended that it was heavier then it actually was. "Th-thanks again, Brother Petro." he said, doing his best to hide the smile on his face.

Petro watched with a growing anxiety as the goofy priest left the office with box of kittens, wondering if he had done the right thing in letting the incompetent fool take them. Well, it was not like he had a choice in the matter, the baby-kittens needed consent care. Looking at the clock he hurried out cursing his bad luck, he would be late if he didn't hurry.

Abel was ecstatic; it's been so long since he'd been around anything so cute and fuzzy. The Crusnik will keep his word and take care of them like he promised. He scoped out an unoccupied restroom and locked the door. He opened the box not only to find the kittens but also a bottle of milk and a set of written instructions on how care for the kittens, instructions written in Petro's deft handwriting.

The kittens need to be fed every time they wake up.

Make sure to clean their faces after feeding, plus wipe their bottoms.

They should sleep when ever possible. DON'T WAKE THEM UP!

~ P

Abel pouted; well at least he could look at them.

Deciding that the bathroom wasn't the best place to keep the little ones; Abel carried the box into the AX office adjacent to Cardinal Caterina Sforza's office. Lucky for him, everyone else was busy preparing for the celebrations tomorrow, leaving the area almost empty. Since the sectary was also busy helping Abel had volunteered to sit in the office and answer the phones if need be. The lady Cardinal was busy with paper work and phone calls inside her office and wasn't likely to leave it anytime before lunch.  
Carefully tucking the box under the sectary's desk Abel let out a happy sigh, volunteering for the desk also put him a position where he could avoid strenuous activity for the rest of the day.

"BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"  
Abel was nearly startled, He hurriedly picked up the receiver. "Ministry of Holy Affairs….Yes, she's in….." *Click*. "Lady Caterina? The Professor is on line one." *Click* , and thus how Abel's shift started.

The silver haired priest startled at every time the phone rang glancing down wards worried that the loud ringing would wake the little kittens.

It was nearing close to lunch time when the soft sounds of mewling brought his attention. Abel smiled and carefully picked one up, "Bet you're hungry huh?" He held the kitten in his lap while holding the bottle. The kitten made loud sucking sounds, its tiny paws kneading his warm leg. The Crusnik gently stroked its head.

The kitten's sibling protested, mewling for attention and milk. "Wait your turn children." Abel said in a soft whisper. He wiped the spilled milk from the kit's face once it was done feeding, gently wiping a soft damp cloth to clean him. "There you go, all clean and fed." He bent to place the kitten back in the box and to pick up another one for feeding.  
The sound of Caterina's office door opening caught Abel by surprise, bumping his head on the underside of the desk in his haste to straighten, his heart pounding. "L-Lady Caterina?"  
"I'm leaving for an early lunch Abel." The blond woman said placing several files on the desk before him. "Take messages, I shall be back within half an hour." Trailing behind her as always was Father Tres Iqus, mechanical killing doll, and Caterina most loyal soldier.

"Y-yes will do your ladyship.." Abel stuttered nervously. This immediately gained the full attention of the cyborg.  
"Ah-choo!" Caterina sniffled. "Pardon me, must be some dust …" She sniffed again, her eye narrowing. Abel felt a cold sweat brake out over his body. _Was she allergic to cats?_ He wondered. "Yes it must be, I will give the office a quick dusting…."  
There was a soft mew.  
Caterina lifted an eyebrow as the Priest turned pale. "….Abel, it's not like you to detain yourself from eating. It's the lunch hour."  
" Yes, thank you Caterina, but I've brought a lunch, thank you for reminding me." He said quickly. "Sometimes my stomach 'tells' lets me the time of day, it's like clock work really." He chuckled. (Meanwhile trying to keep his hands from shaking.) "…Enjoy your lunch Caterina; I'll have my lunch here." He smiled relived when she finally turned to the door.

Unfortunately for him Tres did not follow her. Instead his worse fears where realized when once the Cardinal had left the office, the killing doll had zeroed in on the box under the desk. Abel sat in the chair frozen with fear as Tres pulled out the box and placed it on top the desk peering within.

"Father Abel Nightroad, " Tres intoned with his monotone voice. "…It against Vatican law to keep animals within the premises."

Abel's heart stopped. _I am so dead_…..

Father Tres straightened and headed towards the closet, opening he searched around, what is he doing? Is he going to get a bag and ….*gasps* oh no! Abel panicked, bolting up from his chair and…Blinked in surprise.

Tres held a heating pad in his hand. "They should be kept between 88-92 degrees Fahrenheit. " The cyborg gently placed the heating pad under the bedding, giving one of the mewling kits a gentle pat. "They should also be fed every 2 hours." He said.  
Abel let out a laugh. "Of course Father Tres, I am in the middle of feeding them." He sat back down with a relived sigh.  
Tres said nothing, but Abel could see a slight softening around the shorter priest's eyes as they visually checked the kittens again. "Thank you Tres….I mean really." Abel's smile was grateful. Silent, Tres stepped away from the box and towards the door.

The rest of the feeding completed with out farther problems, Abel let the kittens sleep in the box on top the desk. Seeing the files Caterina left on the desk Abel thought it might be helpful if he just stepped out quickly for a moment to take them to the mailing room which was no less then a few feet down the hall, a very quick trip. He loosely closed the top of the box and tucked the box back under the desk before leaving.

Sister Cloe from record keeping walked into the office delivering a file that Lady Caterina had requested, and also to pick up the files she was finished with. Placing the folder down the confused sister looked about. _Where are the files? Oh there they are._ The young woman pulled out the box from under the desk noting that it was the files from the Department of Inquisition. "What is my lady doing with these?" She wondered. Well she did say to return the files where they belonged. Sister Cloe was a good sister, trusted with sensitive reports and files and other information that the Vatican stored, she would do her job correctly and take them back where they belong without compromising their contents.  
The sister picked up the box and walked out of the office.

In his defense, Father Abel Nightroad had been slightly distracted; the ladies in the mail room had offered him some of their brownies.

"You don't mind that I take a piece?"  
"Sure take two if you'd like Father Nightroad." The woman smiled.  
"Thank you very much, they smell heavenly." Abel said accepting the offered sweets.

The tall Priest headed back down the hall to the office when he spotted Cardinal Sforza and Father Tres heading back from the opposite direction. Panic set in and Abel ran the few steps to the door and quickly opened it his blue eyes taking every inch of the room. Every thing was….

…..not alright,

_Where's the box?_ Abel did a quick search under the desk. Panic rising as the door opened with a click.  
"Did they send that file I requested Abel? Abel?" The lady Cardinal frowned at her wide eye Deputy Enforcer. "Is there something wrong Abel?"  
"Uh….I….Uh, I have seemed to misplace some 'records' that I have been checking…." He glanced at Tres for a moment before turn his winter blue eyes back to his employer." …I left them on the desk when I stepped out for a moment. Now they are gone."  
"Sister Cloe must have taken them by mistake then."  
Abel shook his head, "If I hurry I can catch her." He said, heading towards the door Tres followed.  
"Father Tres?"  
"The records that Father Abel requires contain highly sensitive documents….I shall accompany him."

The door closed, leaving a very confused Caterina alone, her nose twitched.  
"Ah-cho!"

To be continued:

* * *

**A/N**: Ha-ah, I meant to have this finished in time for Christmas but…like Abel, things conspire against me.  
Yes, I've added Tres in this little plot, because Abel/Tres/Petros is my favorite trio in the whole series, they are so cool and It's just awesome when they work together. So kick ass!

Thank you for your comments; they are inspiring me to write my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Sister Cloe was walking down towards records keeping when a flash of blond hair caught her eye. She glanced up in time to see a figure clad in a robe walk down another hallway. Her heart beat faster as she recognized him as being Father Hugue. The wandering warrior Priest was rarely seen at the Vatican if at all, creating a mysterious air around the handsome man. This would a chance to try and get to know him a little better. Her task momentary forgotten, She hurried after him. "F-Father Hugue!"

* * *

Father Abel Nightroad hurried as fast as he could towards the section of the administration building where most of the Vatican's records and file where stored.

"May I help you?" The Swiss guard on duty asked the panting silver-haired priest.

"Did Sister Cloe come back?"

"Er...no she hasn't, I think that she might have gone for lunch. EH!" The poor man's eyes widened as he was suddenly looking down the barrel of Father Tres' gun.

"Should she return, you are to hold her here and contact Father Nightroad or myself immediately, is that understood?" The killing doll's left eye glimmered red.

Abel groaned.

The terrified man gulped and nodded. "A-anything you say...Y-yes sir!"

Abel frowned, "Let's split up, it will cover more ground that way."

"Affirmative."

Both AX members split off in different directions.

* * *

Not too far away, the chief of the Inquisitorial Department was listening to his Superior ramble on. "Here, your Holiness." Cardinal Francesco indicated with a hand towards the open balcony facing St Peter's square. "You will make your Birthday speech. No more hiding within, the people will want to see you."

The young man behind him wringed his hands. "But-but...I have always had my birthday speech televised from the Sistine chapel..."

"Not this year! This is your sixteenth birthday, you are no longer a child, in the days of old, you would have been considered a man!"

Alec cringed. His much older nay, louder brother continued. "This year, all will see you personally." The man had walked out into the balcony, lost in a grandiose daydream. "You will hear the loud cheer of the faithful as they celebrate another year..." He raised his hand to an imaginary crowd below. "...of your glorious reign."

Petros made a sound that was like a half snort, half aborted hiccup.

Young Pope Alessandro coughed slightly as Francesco turned around to see what the noise was. "S-Sorry my throat is dry..." He coughed again.

Brother Petros looked over the balcony to hide his embarrassment. "I have already assigned men to provide security in the square as well as rooftop guards."

"Very good Brother Petros." The Cardinal straightened "Now that everything as been set, I do believe that it is now due time for lunch."

The teen Pope brightened. "I would like to go to the café, they are serving mint milkshakes today."

"Very well Your holiness, if that is your wish." Petros said as the trio began walking down the hallway.

* * *

Abel was searching down hallways, hurriedly asking passerby if they had seen Sister Cloe from record keeping. The crusnik was beginning to panic when he saw the red-clad Brother Petros walking down from the other end of the hall with the Pope, Cardinal Francesco and their entourage. Ducking behind a pillar He debated quickly on what to do, if he told Petros what had happened to the kittens he would be drinking his meals from a straw, but...if he didn't... Abel gulped, He would rather keep his head on his neck where is belonged.

As the group passed he stepped out from behind the piller. Most paid him no mind, they knew that the Priest was often running errands for Cardinal Sforza. But one pair of eyes fixed on him almost immediate. Petro's glare narrowed "Just what is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be..."

The bespectacled priest frowned, his expression serious. The Inquisitor veered towards him, leaving the Pope's entourage.

Once they both where ducked behind the pillar, the bluenette growled lowly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching over the...'little ones'?

Abel flinched, "P-Petros, There was a bit of an accident...N-No, they are alright, it's just that..." He gulped nervously.

"What happened to them?"

"Please Don't kill me.."

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Petro's voice echoed in the nearly empty expanse of the great hall. Several other priests cast quizzical glances their way. Luckily for the Knight, The pope's entourage had already departed.

The Inquisitor grabbed the cowering AX agent by the neck and drag him out of sight. With his fingers around Abel's neck Petros demanded in a low threatening voice. "Tell me what exactly happened to the kittens."

"Sister-Cloe-took-the-box-the-kittens-where-in-when-I-had-stepped-out-for-a-brife-moment." Abel said in a breathless rush. "It was an accident and I'm sorry, please don't kill me." He pleaded once again.

Brother Petro let go of the silver haired priest, Abel sank to the floor, his legs having turned to jelly.

"Sister Cloe? From Records keeping?"

"I looked nearly everywhere for her, she's not in her department nor is the box." Abel said from his face down position on the marble floor.

"We have to find her at once!."

Petros grabed one of Abel's feet and dragged him behind him as he hurried towards one of flower gardens where the nuns where known to frequent during their time off. The knight glanced over his shoulder. "I'll kill you later Nightroad."

"Eeep!"

* * *

Sister Cloe put the box down on the chair beside her, having invited herself to lunch with the handsome Father Hugue. Hugue, for his part was notably irritated at the sister's invasion, He just wanted to drink his mint milkshake in peace.

Ignoring the insistent chattering of the young woman, Houge noticed that his Holiness and the Cardinal Francesco where also ordering something from the outdoor café.

The young pope beamed in happiness as he sampled his mint milk shake, he took a seat near where Father Hugue and Sister Cloe where sitting. Cardinal Francesco was still going on about the next day's banquet. "H-Hello Sister Cloe" Alec smiled nervously at her during a brake in his older half brother's ramblings.

"Hello your Holiness." The sister smiled kindly.

In the box nearby the kittens began to stir.

* * *

Father Tres had gone into the security section and was reviewing all of the security cameras, which was an impressive feat by it's self, since there where hundreds of cameras dotting the Vatican. If the wayward sister could just be spotted.

Unfortunately there where a lot of nuns on the grounds, all wandering to and fro, finding one particular woman wasn't going to be easy.

_There. _

Tres focused one camera, his memory went thought his processes at high speed, firstly to correctly identify the woman as Sister Cloe from Records, confirming that she still had the box with her and then confirming her location.

The cyborg was out the door, heading in her direction while contacting his fellow agent on their per-scribed communication channel. "Father Abel NightRoad, I have located Sister Cloe, she is in section 19 outer west courtyard. I am in pursuit of the target."

"Copy that, I'll be right behind you." Abel caught Petro's attention and pulled his arm. "I know where she is, Tres has located her at the milk bar café."

Petro's eyebrow rose. "Tres? Whaa..?"

Thought his confusion, the blue-haired inquisitor followed the priest down the hallways.

* * *

"I'd prefer not to." Hugue said, for the upteenth time refusing her offer to accompany him to the celebrations tomorrow.

"Aw, but I don't have a date...so if you don't have one either, then it would make sense if we went together right?"

Hugue felt that urge to get up and walk away, even it meant leaving his half finished milkshake it would take him away from this annoying woman. This was on of the reasons why he didn't come to Rome often. Some of the younger sisters turned into giggling schoolgirls when-ever he was around.

Tres walked into the courtyard and within one second, zeroed in on the box sitting on a chair, Sister Cloe was smiling seemingly oblivious to the situation. He walked across the courtyard to wards her.

Hugue looked up seeing the 'Gunslinger' purposely striding towards them. His warrior's instinct screamed at him that there was something not right about this. Tres didn't really need to eat for one, and thusly seeing him at the café was suspicious.

Confused sister Cloe looked to see where her companion's attention had diverted to. "Father Tres?"

"Sister Samantha Cole, I require that box."

'Huh? What? But the files are my responsibility." the woman protested, then grinned uneasily. "I can take them down to records right now if that is the problem."

"That is unnecessary, I will take it now."

Hugue stood up, "What is going on Tres?"

The killing doll frowned, "It is classified."

"Why are you so insistent on obtaining that box?"

"It is a classified mission, if you do not comply then I will be forced to-" Tres' words where cut off as Father Hugue de Watteau's hand dropped to the staff at his side. In a split second, the cyborg

was holding one of his guns in his hands, but fortunately for Hugue, he wasn't pointing it at him...yet.

Sword Dancer and Gunslinger glared at each other uneasily, The silence was deafening, They had gained the attention of everyone at the outdoor café including the Pope Alessandro and Cardinal Francesco sitting at the next table over.

Abel Nightroad and Brother Petros walked out of the door panting heavily as if they had been running, and it was a good thing they had. Their appearance seemed to brake the spell Hugue and Tres seemed to cast on everyone.

Cardinal Francesco was the first to speak "What in blazes is going on here? What are the AX members doing raising a ruckus in this manner? "

The Silver-haired priest walked forwards, "I am so sorry your grace, This was simply a misunderstanding." When he got close enough to Tres he put a hand on the cyborg's arm. "Put it away.' He whispered frantically. Tres complied but did not take his eyes off Hugue.

The blond warrior-priest also took his hand off the staff-weapon at his hip and lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Abel, would you mind telling me what is going on?" He asked.

The crusnik scratched his head. "I...I was borrowing some reports for cross referencing, Mr. Petro was kind enough to lend me them, but Sister Cloe took them by accident."

"The files contain highly sensitive documents." Tres elaborated. "It was imperative that they were retrieved. safely."

Brother Petros turned to his boss and superior, feeling grateful for the two AX members sticking their necks out for him. "This...was all my fault, I assure you that this will never happen again-"

The sounds of delighted giggling and mewing cut him off, the Inquisitor felt that shiver of dread over come him. Glancing towards the sound, he saw that the young pope had discovered the kittens and was nuzzling his nose into baby soft fur of one of the mewing kits.

Alessandro had heard the soft sounds of mewling coming from the box and during the whole fiasco when Abel and Petros arrived he had investigated the box much to his delight.

"They are so cute!" The boy held the baby kits, his eyes glittering "Oh, if only I could keep them."

Cardinal Francesco appeared to be in shock. "Cats! This was all for a bunch of cats? Brother Petros, explain this at once!"

For one of the few times in his life the blue haired knight was at a loss for words.

Tres spoke up. "Your Holiness, we did not intend on you seeing them till tomorrow, they where to become a gift on your birthday on behalf of-"

Abel quickly interrupted, "-Myself, Just myself. I take all the blame for this." He gave the thoroughly confused Petros a wink. "The others where just helping me keeping them a secret till then."

"Oh!" Sister Cloe smiled in understanding. "So it was supposed to be a surprise...and I ruined it..." He smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry Father Night-"

"A birthday gift?" The Cardinal was inching away from the box and the kittens. "Pets are not allowed on the grounds."

"That may be...but if it is His holiness wish, he may keep the kittens if he wants." Petros said, finding his tongue, "For it is he as God's chosen to decide which of his creations may stay on the grounds."

Abel's face lit up. "That's right, didn't your father the former Pope keep a pet dog?"

The Cardinal stepped away from his younger brother, feeling his position in this matter slipping badly. "Just...just keep them away, I'm allergic to cats!" He hurried away, his eyes red and watering.

After Francesco had left, all the tension melted away, even Tres looked less stiff then before. Pope Alessandro lightly stroked one of the mewling kittens. Father Hugue de Watteau held one close to his chest, a smile on his normally impassive while Sister Cloe held the third. Tres, Abel and Petros stood nearby visibly relived. (except for Tres. He rarely showed his emotions.)

"I...uh...want to thank you guys...for...uhh..." Brother Petros started, feeling the wight of obligation on his broad shoulders weighing him down more then his armor. Abel was smiling. "Don't mention it, it all turned out alright in the end right Tres?"

"Positive." The cyborg responded.

"I think that they are hungry." Alec said, concern written on his face. Sister Cloe perked up, "I can feed them for you your Holiness." Prompting the others to chime in.

Abel: "I have experience with feeding kittens-"

Tres:"The optimal temperature for infant felines is-"

Petros: "I have more then enough experience with young animals your Holiness. I would like to offer my help with feeding-"

" I too, would like to help."

The last comment from Hugue surprised everyone.

Pope Alessandro smiled, delighted with his early birthday present.

The End.

=^_^= ~ Mew!

* * *

A/N: ...and that's it, my three part fiction. I hope that you enjoyed reading my TB comedy.


End file.
